Sonidos de un corazón
by FairyLoveStories
Summary: "La delegada me lo dijo, conocería a una chica y que sería un encuentro romántico, más no pensé en que esa chica fuera ella, la chica rara que siempre tenía los peluches de dangos" Adaptación de Clannad


**Capítulo 1.- Donde comenzó todo**.

Como odio esta ciudad, esta llena de momentos que quiero olvidar.

Ir a la escuela todos los días, hablar con mis amigos, y después tener que volver a casa, una casa a la que no quiero volver.

Me pregunto ¿Cuándo cambiará todo esto? ¿Llegará un día a cambiar?

-¡Pan dulce!

El chico de cabellos azulados para en su camino hacia el instituto y se gira a la derecha, ahí encontró a una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos cerrados, parecía que se estaba concentrando

-¿Te gusta la escuela? Porque a mi si, pero… Nada se queda como siempre- el tono de su voz era melancólico, casi como dolida.

Una chica a la cual nunca había visto mencionaba esas palabras, quizás eran para alguien que ocupaba un lugar profundo en su corazón.

-Cosas divertidas y felices… Es imposible que algo esté en su lugar quieto, aún así ¿Le puedo seguir gustando a ese lugar?

-Solo debes encontrarlas…

La rubia sorprendida observó que en su costado había un chico, el uniforme que usaba era similar al de ella, lo cual indicaba que irían en el mismo instituto. Sus ojos cálidos achocolatados se posaron con atención ante el peli rosa que sujetaba su bufanda.

-Solo debes encontrar cosas nuevas, divertidas y felices. Vamos andando…

Y así fue como empezamos a subir, la larga… larga…. Larga colina.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Flores de cerezo.**_

Entrando a un complejo departamental, un peli rosa con su mirada perdida comenzó a reir.

-Eres un idotia hielito.

-¿Hasta cuando aprenderás la lección?

-Ojalá esto te enseñe.

-Si no pongo música a todo volumen no me entran las ganas- se defendió un peli azulado oscuro mientras sostenía el brazo de su agresor.

-¡A madrearlo!

Los hombres que estaban en el recibidor tomaron al de cabellos azules por los pantalones y lo levantaron del suelo, mientras otros reclamaban su cabeza.

-Natsu ¡Ayúdame- pidió su amigo en cuestión de voluntad rápida, sus minutos de vida ya eran contados.

-Nah, creo que me quedaré aquí- dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y entraba. –La estupidez se pega y ya me canse de la tuya.

-¡Ayúdame maldito!

Los hombres arrojaron al suelo al peli azulado y lo patearon con fuerza para que rodara hasta el final del pasillo, cada vez que el lograba detener un poco su avance era pateado con masa fuerza, alguien lo cogio por el cuello de la playera y lo levanto, para después arrojarlo al aire y cuando estuvo a punto de impactar con el suelo, lo patearon otra vez pero en el estomago, mandándolo a volar, los hombres que reclamaban su cabeza hjacian fila india y lo arrojaban entre ellos y el que estaba al final se dejó caer sobre él.

-¡Largo de aquí bastardos!- una peli morada entró corriendo por el pasillo –practicamente saliendo de la nada- con nada más y nada menos que su escoba, mientras la movía de un lado a otro para asustar a las bestias llenas de testosterona -¡Les romperé la cara si no entienden!

-¡Kinana!

-¡Huyan!

Todos los hombres salieron despavoridos al ver a la casera amenazándolos con su escoba.

-Kinana-san…. Sálvame más seguido- dijo el chico mientras se levantaba del suelo y se abrazaba a la pierna de la mujer.

-Es que nunca entiendes Gray eres masoquista.

En la habitación de Gray Fullbuster se encontraban el mencionado y Natsu, ambos sentados en el suelo, uno frente al otro, los separaba una mesita tradicional japonesa amarilla, la cual tenia encima, unas libretas, algunas bolsas de papitas y unas botellas de agua, a un costado estaba la cama deshecha del dueño, había prendas tiradas por algunas partes, al igual que sus pertenencias.

-Nunca te escucharan si solo balbuceas ojos caidos…

-Eres un idiota Natsu, per ellos me las pagarán.

-¿Qué dicen equipo de futbol?- dijo Natsu mientras se ponía de pie y pateaba la pared del cuarto.

-deja de hacerlo Flamitas- Le imploró Gray mientras temblaba –el día de la graduación me vengarpé- dijo en tono triunfal.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Pero claro que si lo haré, hasta entonces, ¡Cuida bien mi espalda Natsu!

-¡Claro Gray! Te apuñalaré de frente, con fuerza y duro.

-¡No lo hagas!

-Pero ahora estoy del lado del equipo de futbol.

-¡Natsu!

-¡Callense!- gritó una voz del otro lado de la pared.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Fullbuster saltó en su lugar.

-¿Les mando un golpe?

-¡No!

-Rezaré por ti Gray….

-¡Eso no cambia nada Natsu!

* * *

**Natsu: Y es así como un día normal termina, no es que tenga una cosa en que pensar o en que dirigir mis fuerzas, después de todo es un simple día**

* * *

**Ese es un mundo que ha acabado, nada nace, nada muere.**

**Ni el tiempo existe aquí.**

**Si tuviera que escoger un lugar donde nacer, me daría cuenta que este no debe de ser el lugar.**

**¿Habrá una persona en un mundo como este?**

**¿Puede verme?**

**No nací en este mundo**

**La chica que vive en un mundo que acabó, es vacío, inmóvil, por eso me interesa.**

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando Natsu iba a entrar a su respectivo salón de clases un balbuceo proveniente de este llamo su atención.

-Gray y Natsu llegarán tarde ¿Cierto?

-Si lo hacen ¿Qué?

-Es el último año de la preparatoria, no mandaron carta solicitud a una universidad, les aseguro a que no harán nada.

Natsu suspiró y dejó salir todo el aire que sostenía, ignoró todas las palabras de sus compañeros y abrió la puerta del salón.

-Calla, allí esta- cortó el chico que estaba delante de ellos.

El de pelo rosado entro con calma y relajado, con pasos lentos y cortos, pudo llegar a su asiento y tomo lugar, después de colocar sus cosas, se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y clavó sus ojos en la ventana. El vidrio perfectamente limpio le permitía ver más allá de lo que deseaba.

-Natsu, llegaste tarde- dijo una chica con piel de porcelana, su cabello blanco llegaba a la altura del cuello y sus ojos azules le miraron con dulzura, ambas manos se entrelazaron y se colocaron a la altura del pecho.

-Ah, si claro… ¿Algún problema con eso Lissana?- dijo de manera desinteresadamente retadora el mayor mientras dejaba la ventana de lado y aplicaba su atención a la chica que le reclamaba.

-No, para nada. Es solo que me preocupo por ti.

-¿Ahora hablas como la delegada de clase? Lisana Strauss- dijo un peli verde allá a lo lejos.

-¡Para nada!- se defendió la albina –Dragneel e estoy hablando como delegada de este salón- dijo la chica recalcando lo del peli verde.

-Claro- ignoró el chico "Dandole la razón".

-¿Quieres que te diga si mañana llegaras tarde?- preguntó la chica mientras sacaba de su falda escolar un mazo de

naipes.

-Claro….

Cuando la Strauss comenzó a re barajear sus cartas, estas se doblaron su chocaron, provocando que todas se esparcieran en el suelo, cuando el hombre se agachó a recogerlas….

-Natsu Dragneel llegará tarde a clases mañana- dijo la albina mientras bajaba la cabeza y observaba las cartas esparcidas.

-¡Se te cayeron! ¿Cómo sabes eso?... ¿acaso deseas pelear?

-Así se lee la suerte Dragneel.

Los ojos azules de la chica se movían de un lado a otro observando las cartas de su mazo de barajas.

La primer baraja era Reina Q –Cuando Natsu Dragneel venga camino a la escuela se encontrará con una chica, será un encuentro romántico. – Observando otra carta, Rombo rojo 10- Olvidarás la hora –Carta de corazones – Y llegarás tarde.

-Eres detallada Lissana

-Es la inspiración de una dama.

-¡Natsu Dragneel!- un libro de historia entró volando desde la puerta de el salón, a una velocidad abismal cruzó hasta llegar con el peli rosado, cogió con fuerza su bufanda y se hizo a un libro terminó en lo más profundo de las hojas de un árbol que estaba a unos cuatro metros del salón.

-Estuvo cerca.

-Mirajane….

Otra albina pero esta de cabello largo entro por la habitación, se observaba molesta. Caminaba con pasos marcados, como si estuviera molesta.

-¿Quieres molestar a mi hermana eh?- dijo mientras levantaba al chico del cuello del uniforme.

-Hermana, el no me molesta.

Mirajane soltó de inmediato al chico y vio las cartas esparcidas en el suelo-Lissana te leyó la suerte?

-Asi es y parece que mañana tendré un encuentro romántico con una chica.

-Jejeje... Suerte.

* * *

**-¿Escucharon del fantasma?**

**-¿Cuál?**

**-El de una chica que murió atropellada**

* * *

Era la hora de descanso varios grupos de estudiantes se dispersaban en la escuela avía las jardineras príncipales. Una rubia de ojos chocolate estaba solo bajo un árbol comiendo pan dulce.

-Hola- dijo con con grave un chico alto de cabellos rosados.

Ella no contesto pero mantuvo sus ojos clavados en el.

-¿No dirás nada?

La pregunta quedo sentada en el aire.

-No te mo...

-Estoy comiendo no puedo hablar- se excuso después de dar otro mordisco al pan. El pelo rosa se sentó a un lado de ella y saco de la bolsa de el una hamburguesa, de esas industrializadas y empaquetadas que venden en los pequeños expendios de los centros de la ciudad.

Después de unos cuantos minutos del silencio la chica terminó su pan dulce y comenzó a beber su jugo de manzana en cajita, al finalizar acomodó sus empaques.

-¿Te gusta esta escuela?

La pregunta desconcertó de cierta manera al Dragneel.

-Pues no hay nada en especial que me agrade-confeso mientras le daba un nuevo mordisco a su almuerzo.

-A mi me gusta mucho, recuerdo que tenia amigos, e incluso maestros preferidos, pero enferme, y tuve que dejar de venir, mis amigos se han graduado y estoy sola.

El chico le miro curiosa, examinándole de arriba a abajo.

-No destaco en las clases, nadie me habla...

-Quizás solo eres demasiado tímida, ¿Has intentado con algún club?

-Me gusta el club de teatro.

-Entonces unte, no pasara nada malo.

-Pero mi enfermedad no me deja esforzarme mucho y solo seria un estorbo...

-Solo esfuerzate te hasta donde puedas y como puedas.

Los ojos chocolate de la mujer brillaron con intensidad. -¡Si!

-Nos están viendo- dijo el chico mientras señalaba con su dedo a un grupo de chicos que miraba. -¿Por qué no saludas?

La rubia levanto su mano y coloco su mejor sonrisa pero cuando apenas comenzó a moverla todos se retiraron. -¿Ah?...

-No importa. No pasa nada.

-¡Corran tienen que ver a los que se metieron con las motocicletas- dijo un chico gritando a todo pulmón.

-¿Vamos a ver?- pregunto el pelo rosa

-Si

* * *

Un grupo de pandilleros en sus motocicletas invadían las canchas de fútbol, haciendo algunos trucos y varios estudiantes observaban a lo lejos.

-¡Genial!

-Gray...

-Natsu, ¿Los has visto?

-Si, son buenos- admitió el chico.

-¡Erza!

-¡Scarlet!

-¡Titania-sama!

Una chica de cabello rojo y suelto camina a paso firme hacia los chicos que estaban haciendo estragos en la escuela.

-Si se marchan olvidare este crimen y los dejare vivir.- Dijo la mujer mientras posaba su mano en la katana de bambú que estaba en su costado.

Los hombres en motocicleta solo le miraron.

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunto la rubia mientras observaba a Dragneel.

-Erza Scarlet, fue transferida del norte del país, es una buena estudiante y excelente kendista, esta aquí desde marzo.

La peli roja se lanzo sobre los conductores, desenvaino la espada, al primero se la clavo en la base del casco y con la fuerza de su brazo lo tiro del vehículo, el segundo estaba a la misma altura que el anterior y aplico una patada en la motocicleta, creando in desbalance de equilibrio y el conductor saliera disparado.

Lo que vieron todos... Erza clavo la espada al suelo y ambos chocaron por no saber conducir.

* * *

**_En la cabeza del chico se repetía el Momento una y otra vez._**

**_-Mucho gusto soy del grupo B Lucy Heartfilia_**

**_-Mucho gusto soy del grupo D Natsu Dragneel._**

* * *

-Oye Natsu- dijo Gray arrojando una bolita de papel en la cabeza al chico.

-¿Ah?

-Acompáñame más al rato.

Sin entender espero ansioso el tiempo, ¿Para qué? Gray no creía que Erza fuera tan poderosa y la reto a pelear, como resultado Gray de tapete y Erza cabreada porque le habían dicho que lo de las motocicletas fue montaje.

* * *

Era fin de clases, estaba sumamente agotado, y si era sincero con el mismo, no tenia ganas de volver a casa, en el pasillo pudo ver a Lucy caminando hacia el edificio norte, el taller de teatro, cuando su compañera estuvo frente a la puerta tomo aire y la abrió.

-Mucho gusto me gust...

Una mano grande y pesada se coloco sobre si cabeza.

-Lo olvide el grupo de teatro cerro sus puertas en Marzo por falta de integrantes.

El salón estaba lleno de utilería, pero estaba lúgubre, vacío, sin vida.

-Dragneel-san ¿La mano para que es?

-Para nada en especial, ven...

Ambos salieron de los edificios y caminaron a las jardineras a tumbarse un rato en ellas.

-¿Por que fuiste al taller de teatro Dragneel-san?

-Para apoyarte.

-¿Por que eres tan bueno conmigo?

-No lo se.

Una albina pasaba por allí, Lissana Strauss se sonrojo al ver como si predicción se cumplía.

Poco después ambos caminaron juntos por el camino que los llevaría a casa.

-Bueno, tengo que irme por aquí. Por cierto Dragneel- san la panadería y la casa estan en esta calle, frente al parque por si un día gustas venir.

-Muchas gracias Lucy...

"¿Cuando quiera ir?"

Natsu siguió las palabras de Lucy y llego a la panadería, cuando entro se sorprendió de verla vacía.

-¿Hola?- llamo de nueva cuenta mientras observaba a todos lados, las canastas de pan dulce eran bastantes.

-Especialidad de la semana crujisuave...

-Son muy deliciosos eso dicen los vecinos- una mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos chocolate salía de la casa, si cabello estaba recogido en un rodete.

"¿La hermana de Lucy?"

-Pruébalo.

Y no hacia falta pedirlo, se lo llevo a la boca.

-¿Que te parece?

-Es horrible, no me sorprende si te quedan sobras es pan de centeno con galleta de arroz dentro.

Natsu volteo a ver a la mujer la cual tenía ojos acuosos-Horrible... sobras...

La mujer salió a toda velocidad a la calle a llorar. El pelo rosa asustado giro a la puerta de la casa, un hombre, igualmente rubio, salía fumando un cigarro un con un bate de baseball en la mano.

-Conque haciendo llorar a mi Layla eh. Escúchame bien, si ella dice que el pan es dulce lo es, esa es la ley, lo saben todos los vecinos y ahora tu, ¿Quedo claro?

-Si...- dijo mientras la vota gorda de sudor le resbalaba de la nuca, estaba prácticamente acorralado, el hombre con su amenaza lo arrincono en la pared.

* * *

-Pero que vergüenza, no sabia que eres amigo de nuestra Lucy.

-Mira que hacer amigos desde el Inicio del semestre, estoy orgulloso de ella.

-Y es un chico

-¿Un chico?- pregunto de nueva cuenta el padre

-¿Apenas te das cuenta?

-Quizás sean novios.

-¿Novios?

- ¿Como te llamas?- pregunto Layla mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Natsu Dragneel- respondió Lucy mientras llevaba a la mesa unos platos y sartenes con la cena.

-¿Asi tan solo?-dijo su padre con disgusto -¿Que te parece Natsu Dragion?

-Es Dragneel

-¿Dragonil no es lindo?

-Claro que si Layla

-Es Dragneel

-¡Ya se Salamander!

* * *

Cuando llego amasa no le sorprendió ver la cantidad descomunal de layas de cerveza, botellas de vino y whisky tiradas en la sala, su padre en el rincón durmiendo con el televisor encendido, dejo su mochila de lado y se posiciono a un lado de su padre.

-Oye viejo- dijo mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro y lo movía.

El mayor reacciono y se disculpo. -Natsu, discúlpame, te di problemas de nuevo.

Molesto Dragneel escapo de casa; a raíz de la muerte de su madre en un accidente automovilístico cuando el tenia tres años, su padre sucumbió ante el alcohol y el trabajo como medio para olvidar sus penas, creando un lazo y ambiente de mala suerte. Natsu volvió al lugar donde había partido hace un tiempo, la casa de Lucy.

* * *

_**Si deseas ¿Te gustaría que te lleve? Al lugar donde los deseos se hacen realidad ...**_

* * *

Ciaossu~ Aquí Chachos y subiendo esta vez una adaptación, solo denle una oportunidad :DD  
Esto es Clannad versión FT Los derechos reservados a su respectivo creador como a HiroTrollMashima


End file.
